Kamen Rider Ink : Art 2 (Malay)
by Arif EiXa
Summary: Kido mengetahui sebab mengapa dia perlu menjadi Kamen Rider Ink. Zengunji mula menyerang orang awam dan kemunculan komander puak Zengunji, Nizeros.


Kamen Rider Ink

Art 2: Ketahui Kebenaran

Di kafe keluarga Kido dan juga dipanggil rumah. Selepas kejadia yang lepas, Kido pun terpaksa membawa Fuuriya berjumpa dengan kakaknya untuk meminta izin Fuuriya tinggal bersama mereka.

Kido: Kakak, ini kawan saya Fuuriya. Dia ni pengembara bebas. Dia nak menetap terus dekat negara ni. Jadi ke kalau dia tinggal bersama kita?

Tenko: Ohh~ Kawan Kido! Hmm..

Tenko secara tiba-tiba melihat Fuuriya dengan teliti dari rambut ,muka, pinggul hinggalah ke kaki.

Kido: Err.. Apa yang kakak buat??

Tenko: Hmm.. Kamu pengembara kan? Jadi ada kamu ada duit ke tak? Pandai buat apa-apa kerja tak?

Fuuriya: Duit? Maaflah.Saya.. tiada sesen pun. Tapi saya juga pandai buat kerja tapi kenalah belajar dulu.

Tenko: Kalau macam tu.. Kamu boleh tinggal di sini tapi disebabkan kamu tiada duit nak bayar sewa kamu kenalah tolong saya uruskan kafe ini boleh? Kasihan pula tengok kamu ni.

Fuuriya: Boleh! Dah tentu boleh!

Tenko: Baguslah! Sekarang kamu boleh bilik yang.. Bilik yang bersebelahan dengan bilik Kido tu tau!

Kido: Sebelah bilik saya.. Yang kosong tu la.

Fuuriya: Oh.. Saya baru nak minta sebilik dengan Kido.

Kido pun mengambil talam minuman berdekatan dengannya dan terus memukul kepala Fuuriya dengan pantas.

* Pap!!*

Kido: Jangan cakap benda yang mengarut la!! *muka merah*

Fuuriya: Ouww.

Di rumah usang yang digunakan sebagai pengkalan Zengunji.

Nizeros: Woi manusia! Kau tahu yang pahlawan-pahlawan yang menjaga manusia dah kembalikan? Salah seorang daripada kami dah dikalahkan oleh dia!

Ryuhei/Venom: Yang tu aku dah tahu.

Nizeros: Jadi kenapa kau berdiam? Lebih baik kita hapuskan mereka terus!

Ryuhei/Venom: Sabar. Kita perlu fikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin kita boleh berunding atau... Gunakan mereka. *tersenyum*

Nizeros: Kau ni! Hey Logos! Sekarang tugas kau untuk hapuskan pahlawan tak guna tu.

Tiba-tiba muncul seekor raksasa yang hampir berupa semut.

Logos: Baiklah! Hohoho! Dah lama tak beraksi ni!

Raksasa yang bergelar Logos itu pun beredar dari tempat itu. Ryuhei hanya tersenyum sinis melihat gelagat Nizeros dan Logos.

Di bilik baru Fuuriya.

Kido: OK. Sekarang inilah bilik awak. Awak ni memang tiada pakaian lebih ke? Takkanlah pakai jubah tu je?

Fuuriya: Tak ape. Saya boleh cipta sesuatu dengan menggunakan kuasa saya ni. Jadi, saya mungkin boleh cipta pakaian yang baru.

Kido: Erm.. Memang awak ni bukan manusialah. Oh ya! Saya nak tanya balik ni! Kenapa saya terpilih untuk lawan benda pelik tu.

Fuuriya: Baiklah. Ceritanya begini, saya ingin mencari pewaris untuk Liquizor awak tu kerana kuasa pewaris yang dulu dah hilang. Saya dapat rasa yang kedai alat tulis itu mungkin boleh mencari pewarisnya dengan mudah. Tak sangka awak pula yang dapatkannya. Lagipun Liquizor itu memilih awak mungkin kerana kebolehan, kejujuran dan semangat awak. Saya percaya awak adalah orang yang boleh dipercayai dan mampu melawan makhluk Zengunji yang jahat itu dengan rela hati untuk selamatkan manusia.

Kido: Begitu.. Haha! Saya ni bukan nya orang baik sangat pun. Oh ya. Zengunji? Itu ke yang saya lawan tu?

Charger: MASA MENGECAS!! SAYA DAPAT KESAN KUASA LIQUIZOR YANG BERKURANG!!

Tiba-tiba muncul alat seperti lampu bercakap secara tiba-tiba menyebabkam Kido dan Fuuriya terperanjat.

Kido: Uuooh!! Apa benda pula tu?!

Fuuriya: Ini adalah pengecas untuk Liquizor awak tu. Dia beri amaran sebab mungkin kuasa Liquizor awak tu berkurangan. Bagi saya Liquizor awak tu.

Kido memberi Liquizor-nya kepada Fuuriya. Fuuriya pun memasukkan Liquizor ke dalam alat tersebut.

Charger: DROP IN! MASA UNTUK MENgecas.. Zzzz..

Fuuriya: Biarkan dia mengecas. Liquizor pun ada had menggunakannya. Awak hanya boleh gunakannya mungkin dalam sejam sahaja.

Kido: Macam bateri pula.

Fuuriya: Bercakap pasal Zengunji tadi. Zengunji ialah makhluk yang hidup ketika dahulu yang telah tidur selama beratus tahun tetapi telah dibangkitkan kembali. Mereka ditugaskan hanya untuk membuat kehancuran. Tetapi sekarang mereka sedang berusaha membangkitkan kembali raja mereka dengan mengumpul jiwa dan ketakutan manusia. Sebab itulah kita perlu menghalang mereka membangkitkan kembali raja-nya dan lindungi manusia. Raja mereka amatlah merbahaya.

Kido: Macam tu. Kalau kata dibangkitkan kembali, maknanya ada orang yang bangkitkan mereka la kan?

Fuuriya: Betul. Ada orang yang membangkitkan mereka. Seorang lelaki. Saya tak tahu siapa dia.

Secara mengejut, Fuuriya tiba-tiba dapat merasakan sesuatu yang pelik dan dia mendapat gambaran di dalam kepalanya yang telah menyebabkan dia bangun.

Kido: Kenapa ni Fuuriya?

Fuuriya: Saya dapat mengesan ada Zengunji yang muncul dan menyerang orang awam!

Kido: Apa?!

Kidl mula memikirkan sama ada dia mahu berdepan dengan Zengunji itu atau hanya duduk diam.

Kido: Baiklah! Tunjukkan saya di mana tempat itu!

Kemudian mereka berdua pun bergerak ke tempat dimana makhluk itu berada. Apabila tiba, mereka pun nampak raksasa itu sedang menyerang orang awam. Kido pun menghampiri dengan raksasa itu manakala Fuuriya hanya duduk dari jauh untuk memberi arahan yang sepatutnya.

Kido: Woi, Zengunji! Jangan kacau mereka!

Logos: Huh? Kau siapa nak halang aku? Semua orang lari bertempiaran tapi kau saja yang nak tunjuk berani! Memang cari nahas! Hahaha!

Kido : Aku..aku..Aku akan lindungi semua orang!!

Kido pun menekan penutup Liquizor yang baru habis dicas tadi. 'MANGA WARRIOR!'

Muncul driver di tengah pinggangnya. Dia pun memasukkan Liquizor ke dalam driver 'DROP IN!' dan menolak tuil yang ada di sisi driver itu ke bawah dan berkata..

Kido: Henshin!

'FLOW ZA INK!' 'FIGHT WITH PEN! (OUHH) OREWA MANGA WARRIOR!!'

Tiba-tiba keluar cecair putih dan merah dari driver-nya. Cecair putih meliputi badan Kido sehingga menjadi sebuah sut yang kosong. Manakala cecair merah pula membentuk sebuah perisai dan bergabung dengan badan Kido.

Logos: Apa?! Kau pahlawan tu?

Ink: Aku adalah Kamen Rider Ink! Marilah lunaskan aku! Kalau boleh la!

Ink pun memulakan pertarungan tapi Logos kelihatan tak bersedia dan agak gelabah. Jadi Ink pun mengambil peluang dengan menumbuknya beberapa kali.

Logos: Aduh! Tak boleh jadi ni! Keluarlah wahai hamba ku dan serang dia!

Logls mengeluarkan beberapa tenteranya yang dipanggil Zengunji Hamba. Zengunji Hamba mula menyerang Ink. Ink banyak diserang oleh mereka kerana terlalu banyak dan telah dikepung.

Ink: Ramainya mereka ni!

Logos: Hohoho! Terlalu mudah!

Fuuriya: Cuba keluarkan senjata awak, Kido!

Ink: Senjata?

Ink cuba mengeluarkan senjata dari tangannya dan kemudian sebilah pedang muncul!

'StoryLine Saber!!'

Ink: Pedang?! Makin mudahlah kerja aku!

Ink mula menghayunkan pedangnya di sekelilingnya dan berjaya menghapuskan Zengunji Hamba yang mengepungnya tadi. Dia pun meluru ke arah Logos untuk menyerang.

Logos: Alamak! Pergilah wahai hambaku lagi!

Logos mengeluarkan lagi hambanya sebagai pelindung tetapi Ink melepasi dengan mudah menggunakan pedangnya. Apabila tiba di depan Logos, Ink pun menyerangnya bertubi-tubi sehingga Logos melambung dan tak mampu nak serang balik.

Fuuriya: Masukkan Liquizor dalam slot yang ada di pedang tu untuk habiskan dia!!

Ink: Baiklah! Yosh.. It's finisher time!

Ink pun memasukkan Liquizornya kedalam pedang tersebut.

'DROP IN!'

'CHARGE ZA INK!!' 'MANGA WARRIOR! OVERFLOW INK-PACT!!!'

Ink meluru ke arah Logos dan menghayunkan pedangnya ke arah raksasa itu beberapa kali dan hayunan terakhirnya adalah serangan yang terkuat!

Logos: Aku..Aku tak banyak beraksi lagi dalam episod ini.. Aku akan kembali! Arghh!!

Logos pun meletup dan menyebabkan beberapa dakwat terpercik di merata-rata tempat.

Ink: Huii.. Selesai pun.

Ink pandang ke arah Fuuriya dan mengangkat ibu jarinya sebagai tanda 'good'.

Nizeros: Memang menarik la kau ni Ink Warrior!

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang lelaki datang secara mengejut seperti mahukan sesuatu.

Ink: Ano.. Awak ni siapa?

Fuuriya: I...Itu *tergamam*

Nizeros: Hahaha! Kau boleh melepasi Logos. Jadi, mari berdepan dengan aku pula!!

Nizeros mengeluarkan sebuah Liquizor dan menekan penutupnya.

'BLOOD WARRIOR!!'

*suara menakutkan ala-ala Buggle Driver Genm*

Liquizor tersebut dimasukkan kedalam sebuah alat di tangannya dan menyebut

Nizeros: Menjelma!!

Nizeros terus bertukar ke rupa raksasa dimana rupanya seperti gabungan Zengunji dan Kamen Rider Ink!

Fuuriya: Kido!! Lari!! Kuasa awak tak cukup dan tak kuat nak lawan dia!! Dia tu..

Nizeros: Apa khabar Ink Warrior! Akulah Nizeros! Orang atasan untuk puak Zengunji!

Ink: Orang atasan?

Bersambung...


End file.
